doublazefandomcom-20200214-history
Captain America
Powers and Abilities Artificially Enhanced Physiology: Rogers' enhanced physiology has no superhuman powers, although as a result of the Super-Soldier Serum, he was transformed from a frail young man into a "perfect" specimen of human development and conditioning.147 He possesses powers superior to any Olympic-level athlete that has ever competed.148149 Also, the Super-Soldier Serum physiology is definite, meaning that if Rogers choose to live an unhealthy lifestyle, none of his powers would weaken.150 Dr. Keith Kincaid theorized that as long as some of the serum remains in Rogers' body, it would be able to reproduce itself and sustain Rogers' powers.60 * Super-Soldier Serum: The Super-Soldier Serum (SSS) metabolized and permanently enhanced all of Rogers' bodily functions to the peak of human potential. Dr. Abraham Erskine has stated Rogers' enhanced condition is "second to none,"145 and described its potential as being "the next step in human evolution," while still remaining completely human, but often called the "perfect man."146 * P''eak Human Strength:'' Rogers' physical strength is enhanced to the very peak of human potential, making him consistently able to sustain lifts 800 lbs (363 kg).4 This strength also extends to his legs, enabling him to leap 20 ft (6 m) out in a single bound,151 and 10 ft (3 m) into the air without a running start.152 Though when really pushed, he has been able to leap even greater heights than 10 ft.153 He can snap steel handcuffs and chains with ease,154 throw his shield with enough force to dislodge the turret ring of a tank,155 yank a small helicopter out of the air using a grappling hook and cable,156 overcome the pulling power of two modified motorcycles,157 wield a heavy bench-press barbell like it was a light-weight weapon,158 prevent enough concrete rubble to make a fallout shelter from crushing him with help from his shield,159 remove a large stone block from a wall using chains,160 topple a large statue while trying to break the chains that tied him to it,161 smash wooden columns with his fist,162 lift up a heavy utility pole,163 and a large steel beam,164 breaking through wooden walls and steel doors with a single kick,165 as well as lifting General Wo, a 460-lb. sumo wrestler, over his head and throwing him.166 * Peak Human Speed: Rogers can move at speeds equal to that of the absolute finest human athlete, being capable of running at a sustained 30 mph (48 kph);4 however, he has shown capacity to run at twice that pace over shorter distances when necessary,167168 such as when he was able to complete a 40-yard dash in 3.82 seconds,169 or a mile "in just over a minute."167 He was stated to be able to run faster than a HMMWV driving at top speed.168 * Peak Human Durability: Rogers' bones and muscles are vastly denser and much more harder than the average person,170 as they are amplified to the highest human potential, making him very durable.171 He is durable enough that a concrete block,172 or a hardwood ax handle,173 have been shown to break against him with Rogers exhibiting little discomfort. He also withstood being struck by a metal bat with no visible injury.83 This is how he survived other forms of extensive punishment throughout his career, such as withstanding a nearby explosion,174 being buried beneath a collasped building after having been smashed through many walls and floors by the Red Skull,175 and great impact falls, such as the time he landed on a vehicle from about 200 feet,176 or a high altitude, low open parachute jump from ten miles up, with little to no injury.177 * Peak Human Agility: Rogers' agility is enhanced to be greater than that of an Olympic gold medalist and the world's greatest acrobat.171 He can perfectly coordinate his body with enhanced balance, flexibility, and dexterity.65178 He is quick to block bullets with his shield while both the ground,179 and while falling.71 He has been seen leaping across rooftops,180 and using a street pole to fling himself onto the top of a building.181 * Peak Human Reflexes: Rogers' reflexes are enhanced to superhuman level and are far superior to even the finest human athletes.18265 His reaction speed is almost ten times faster than normal humans,148 which makes it possible for him to dodge gunfire, even at point blank range, from multiple shooters simultaneously,7118265 as well as laser beams.183184 * Peak Human Stamina: Rogers' body eliminates the excessive build-up of fatigue-producing chemicals in his muscles;149 he is unable to feel the fatigue toxins flowing through his body,78 granting him exceptional endurance and lung capacity.148149 He can exert himself at peak capacity for an hour without any rest and before showing any signs of fatigue toxins in his bloodstream.185 At one time, he was able to sprint for over 5 miles,167 as well as run for 20 miles without any sign of fatigue.186 He could also resist the freezing cold waters of the Arctic while constantly holding his breath for at least an hour while searching for D-Man.60 * Accelerated Healing Factor: Rogers' healing speed and efficiency is enhanced to function beyond the limitations of human capabilities, which means he can heal faster than typical humans.187 The white blood cells and Super-Soldier Serum in his body are efficient enough to fight off any microbe, foreign body, and other pathogens from his body, keeping him healthy and immune from all infections, diseases, disorders, etc.29 Rogers furthermore cannot become intoxicated by alcohol,188 drugs, or impurities in the air, and is thus immune to typical terrestrial diseases.145 He is also immune to hypnosis or gases that could limit his focus, which makes him genetically perfect.189190 Rogers' ability to heal is so great that his eyes regenerated after having been incapacitated by Arnim Zola's Robotic Body;191 furthermore, he regenerated after he was shot in the head with a bullet, even though he was unconscious for at least six weeks, and Alisande Moralessurmised that Rogers recovered partially due to sheer willpower.192 * Peak Human Mental Processing: Rogers' mental performance is greatly enhanced allowing it to operate in the most advanced and rapid manner possible. His mind also processes information quickly, giving him an accelerated learning aptitude. Rogers can also quickly multi-task and analyze multiple, limitless information streams, as well as rapidly respond to changing tactical situations. He possesses an eidetic/photographic memory and perfect recall, meaning he never forgets what he sees and experiences, paired with the ability to speed read, and can thereby intuitively understand what's likely going to happen and how best to deal with it. This enables him to remember any military tactic and apply it to any situation, making him arguably the best tactician in history.168 * Peak Human Senses: Rogers' senses of sight, hearing, smell, taste, and touch are enhanced to the highest limits of human potential.193 He once said that he is able to dodge bullets because he sees faster than them,194 as if time itself is standing still.195 He was able to hear trucks driving by from far away,196 as well as the slightest footfall,36 and could feel heat through thick walls simply by lightly brushing against them.193 Advanced Longevity: The SSS halts Rogers' aging due to perfect cells. This was tested when he spent a decade in Dimension Z, yet returned to Earth the same day with no noticeable signs of aging.24 Abilities Master Tactician and Strategist: Rogers is an accomplished strategist.197 He had been widely considered one of the greatest tacticians on the planet, both on and off the battlefield.198 He is able to formulate battle strategies and his brilliant tactical sense allows him to alter any strategy to fit the changing need of the situation.4 Thor has acknowledged Rogers' tactical prowess and stated that he would follow him "through the gates of Hades."199 His tactical plan to rescue Namor from the Kree with the Invaders succeeded despite the Supreme Intelligence's mission.200 He also led the Galactic Council's fleets when they were defeated by the Builders, and planned a retaliation against the Builders, which resulted in the successful liberation of the Avengers.201 Master Martial Artist: Rogers is a master of hand-to-hand combat, being extremely skilled in numerous martial arts through his training in military combatives and direction under various private instructors.20220329 Additionally, he received training from William Fairbairn and Rex Applegate in close-quarters combat during WWII.203 He utilizes boxing,204 Judo,205 Defendu,203 kickboxing,166 Jujutsu,203 Tōde, Aikido,206 Karate,207 and various other forms of unarmed combat disciplines,197 with his gymnastics ability creating a style that suits his strengths and enables him to use his knowledge to the best of his ability.148 He is considered one of the finest martial artists and ultimate human combatant on Earth,148 which allows him to occasionally defeat foes who are masters of multiple forms or all forms of combat, such as Taskmaster,208209 Wolverine,210 Iron Fist,211 Deadpool,212 or Red Skull.213 He also defeated a large group of Super-Soldiers while depowered and then defeated many more when his powers were restored,8385 as well as overpowered a boxer augmented by Power Broker, Inc. using nothing but his boxing skills.204 Master Shield Fighter: His years of training and experience with his unique shield, as well as its physical properties, allow him to accomplish amazing feats with the item. Aside from bashing foes and blocking incoming attacks,214215 he is able to throw it with nearly perfect aim. Rogers can hit multiple targets with the same throw by means of ricochet, and could even achieve a boomerang-like return effect, allowing him to strike enemies from behind or retrieve the shield without objects to ricochet from.215216217 Advanced Military Operator: Rogers is very well-versed in all Armed force disciplines including intelligence gathering, escape arts, assassination, demolition, survival tactics, hunting, swimming, mountaineering, march/drill skills, map making and reading, decoding cipher and other secret code messages, reading and making wood craft signs and other secret code languages, disguising, interrogation, computers, explosives, communication systems, vehicles and electronic appliances used in armed forces.218 Master Acrobat: His years of training and experience have made him an expert acrobat, gymnast, and aerialist. He often utilizes these talents in combat for both evasive and offensive purposes.219 Indomitable Will: Rogers is a very strong-willed person. He is able to overcome most forms of temptation and resist the effects of extreme pain, drugs, and toxins to a great extent. Rogers accepts his own mortality, and refuses to rob any sapient being of their freedom. During the Destiny War, he destroyed the Forever Crystal, deciding it was too dangerous to exist, despite the many benefits of its power.220 Rogers is also capable of resisting many forms of mind control; he has succumbed to the powers of the Purple Man or the telepathic brain of Charles Xavier, but fought constantly to maintain his true senses.22188 Professional Sketch Artist: Rogers has great artistic skill which he developed from childhood. Rogers often worked as a freelance illustrator and sketch artist even loaning his skills to the NYPD for a time. He enjoys drawing and does so with his free time.163222 Expert Marksman: Rogers is a highly proficient marksman and can throw most projectile weaponry with great aim. He is also well-versed in the use of firearms, though he prefers not to use them.223 Expert Swordsman: Steve is proficient with swords and staffs, but is more comfortable with his shield.224 Weapons Proficiency: Rogers does not typically utilize weapons other than his shield, but in desperate situations he wields additional weapons to ensure victory. He is proficient in wielding swords, daggers, throwing knifes, staffs, sticks, tonfa, axes, maces and even firearms.17322519 Expert Hacker: Rogers can hack into any advanced computer systems without tippling firewalls and security.226 Multilingual: Rogers is fluent in English, Spanish,227 Japanese, German,228 Russian,229 at least some French,230 and some Italian. He might be lingual in other languages.4 Expert Vehicular Driver: Rogers is highly proficient in driving cars, motorcycles, trucks, jets, tankers, helicopters, motorboats, submarines, and some types of trains and utility vehicles.1576